Integrated circuits may include thin film resistors when high precision resistance values are desired. In general, the higher the film sheet resistance, the smaller the layout footprint that may be utilized. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a thin film resistor having a high film sheet resistance so that a small layout footprint may be utilized on the integrated circuit.